Species of Krater
This page details the list of species seen so far on Krater, the planet Dynasty takes place on. Some of these names are final, while others outside of Origins if ever listed are not. Ancient Krater Species ''The Bodaren First introduced in the Origins arc via Lane's knowledge, the Bodaren were once the loyal subjects that followed the great Time Lord Magazor until that faithful day that she stopped answering their calls and they noticed they were getting sick, killed and injured. No longer did they think they were immortal and the faction split into two - those who still worshipped the lost Magazor and those who did not and learned to fend for themselves. Natural Bodarens, which on a written record no longer seem to exist, take on the appearance of an Anteater. The males were usually burly and muscular, while only being slightly taller than a Promus. The females had beautiful augmentations, allegedly modeled after Magazor herself with a perfect curvature to their bodies and their bosom being large and ripe enough to feed plenty of children. They were around the same height as a male Promus as well. They are the oldest race on Krater, dating back perhaps nearly 500,000 years. ''Mesa This faction and subspecies of the Bodaren worship Magazor, despite her being gone from the world that she once helped protect. Named after their original leader, Tibul Mesa, who also lead this faction through the dire times of Magazor's disappearance. Sworn to her, they pray every night hoping for her to someday return as they believed she couldn't be kept from the world. Another belief is that when she does indeed return, the world will be reborn anew. Personal appearances of the Mesa are a bit more rat-like than a Hiro while still sharing some aspects with it. Mesa also house a raccoon quality, but black stripes are around their forearms. Everything on a Mesa would be similar apart from the height, structure, tail, and muzzle. Various The male height averages out to around 5 foot, 10 inches and their body builds range from skinny to chubby. Females tend to be taller, beating a male by a few inches - around 6 foot, 2 inches. They retain a bit of the original Bodaren shape with curvature, but their bosoms aren't as 'plentiful' as a natural Bodaren's would be. ''Hiro'' This faction and subspecies of the Bodaren had abandoned Magazor and the practices they once took pride in when a good amount of Bodaren were slaughtered in the first war in Krater's history against the Acrolytes and the Promi (plural version of Promus). In their most desperate moment, they turned to another powerful being for guidance - Bathama the Furious. This further the tension between the Mesa and the Hiro due to the Mesa believing that Bathama was the cause for the mortal revolt that resulted in Magazor's disappearance from the world. The Hiro follow Bathama as if he was Magazor's replacement, believing him to be a similar being though perhaps slightly weaker. Despite that slightly weaker aspect, Hiros emphasize strength in combat. Personal appearance of the Mesa is a combination of being more wolf-like overall, but having the characteristics of a raccoon and a rabbit. For example, various Hiros can have different sets of ears. Either long rabbit-like ones, short triangular racoon ones, or floppy canine ears. They would also have the usual black striped fur around their eyes. Body builds for male Hiros range from the average muscle build to being 'ripped' as if they were on steroids. A male's average height is around 6 foot, 2 inches. A female, however, tends to range from the slender type (deemed Assassin's in their miniature army) to also a heavy muscle build. A female's height averages from 5 feet exactly to 5 foot, 10 inches. ''The Acrolytes The acrolytes are an elder race of Krater. Due to being so old and helpful to Krater's early history, they are considered a native race of beings despite technically being aliens themselves as they came to Krater from another distant planet. Howver, no one knows why or how that was possible as technology was primitive. ''Pure Acrolytes Pure Acrolytes are almost non-existent in Lane's time. Pure means that two Acrolytes mated to concieve an Acrolyte offspring, thus there are no abnormalities from another species present. Lane is one of these types. As the Acrolyte species began to reproduce and go all over the world, populations began to dwindle as normally those who went exploring lost each other. Either in the sense of losing the other loved one to other species such as being hunted and killed for trespassing or being just seperated for so long that they began to look for others to help them. Those that managed to survive and build towns, which eventually evolved into cities, were the only Pure Acrolytes left. The first known city for Pure Acrolytes was called Hodem in what is now the country of Alcad. The last known city for them is called Junga and it is located, in ruins, within Mortion itself. Pure Acrolytes in appearance resemble the canine species called the fox. Almost identical, apart from being bipedal. The average height formale Pure Arcolytes is around 6 foot, 5 inches. The average height for females is around 6 feet exactly. Body builds for males ranged from somewhat muscular to an incredible overload of muscles, much like Bodaren Hiros. A female Pure Acrolyte body build ranged from being skinny, though still with a curvature to them, to being muscular but not overly muscular like a male could be. They also are excellent mothers, having a great maternal instinct when it comes to protecting their children. Similar to a pure born Bodaren, they also have large bosoms to nurture a large amount of children. It is incredibly unusual if a Pure Acrolyte has only one child, as they typically give birth to several children (minimum 3). Another difference between male and females Acrolytes (which involves Impure ones as well) is that males have no tails, where females have long, bushy tails. In an Impure's case as a female, however, sometimes the tail would be of their other species half such as a lizard tail, a rhino's tail and so on. ''Impure Acroyltes'' Impure Acrolytes are more common than a Pure due to the fact this means an Acrolyte was alone or lost their loved one in some way that resulted in them reproducing with another species. Surprisingly, only a few species have been traced to been involved with Acrolytes. The Promus and Lunga are perhaps the only two well known species to be associated with the Acrolytes in such a manner but it's not limited to them. Acrolytes have also mated with Rhydons, Reptarns, and Jibodis. Even though it's more likely to find an Impure Acrolyte, it's still incredibly rare. It's hard to determine in history when the Impure Acrolytes began to diminish as it is believed that it just blended itself with other, stronger species but there are also much more purebred species still. The first Impure Acrolyte was a female, who was now half Acrolyte and half Rhydon. Personal appearances of Impure Acrolytes vary so much compared to a Pure Acrolyte that it's difficult to distingush height, weight and how they were built. The first Impure Acrolyte, named Nadia, was researched and examined well before anyone found the first male. Below is how researchers used Nadia to guess how Impure Acrolytes were. Nadia was half Acrolyte and half Rhydon. Her build was strange, as some bones were bigger than others. Once pieced to gether, it was revealed that her body type wasn't normal. She had the upper body of a slender Pure Acrolyte, but the lower half of her body was more Rhino-like. She wasn't bipedal either, she had four feet. Meaning Impure Acrolytes could be Centaur-like given the correct species. Estimated from her bone structure, she also had the muzzle of a Rhyno while having the ears of a fox. Judging from the curve in her spine as well, she had a fairly large bosom which usually meant she birthed quite a few Impure Acrolytes with her mate. She had an incredible height of ten feet as well, about the average height of today's male Rhydon. ''Elite Hunting'' A sport began to pop up when more species began to invade Krater for the same reason Acrolytes did - to an escape some sort of hostility or dying homeworld. However, many of the new species arriving were much more aggressive and dominating than the Acrolytes. This lead to creating the term "Elite Game Hunting". Though it wasn't considered a game until about 300 years ago, the practice was the same. Both Pure and Impure Acrolytes were always targeted and seen as a threat to certain stronger species such as the Kreemer, Hiro, and even in some finds, the Jibodi. It is the reason for the near extinction of the Arcolyte race - both Pure and Impure.